4 Walls
4 Walls is the fourth studio album by South Korea-based girl group f(x), released by S.M. Entertainment on October 27, 2015. Lee Soo-man, former president of S.M. Entertainment, served as the executive producer of the album. It marked the group's first release as a four-member group after former member Sulli left the group in August 2015. To promote the album, f(x) appeared and performed on several music programs including M Countdown, Music Bank and Show! Music Core. The group further embarked on its first concert tour Dimension 4 – Docking Station (2016), which visited South Korea and Japan in January and February 2016. The title track "4 Walls" was released as a single in conjunction with the release of the album. The record's musical styles are diverse, incorporating the group's signature electropop and synthpop sound with elements of various genres including house, EDM and UK garage. The album received favorable reviews from music critics, who noted that the other members had the opportunity to showcase their vocal abilities more following the departure of Sulli. The release peaked atop South Korea's Gaon Album Chart and has sold over 76,000 physical copies in the country as of January 2016; in addition, 4 Walls ''topped the ''Billboard World Albums Chart and charted at number thirty-nine on the Japanese Oricon Albums Chart. The single "4 Walls", meanwhile, peaked at numbers two on the Gaon Digital Chart and the Billboard World Digital Songs Background South Korea-based girl group f(x) had been known as a five-member girl group, with its original lineup consisting of members Krystal, Amber, Victoria, Sulli, and Luna. The group's last release as a five-member group was Red Light, released in July 2014. During the promotion of Red Light, member Sulli did not participate in live performances due to her "suffering from continual negative comments and false rumors," according to the group's parent company S.M. Entertainment's official statement on July 25, 2014. f(x)'s promotional activities thereafter involved the four other members, while Sulli took a career hiatus. On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Sulli had officially withdrawn from the group to focus on her acting career, and f(x) would continue to promote as a four-member group. Music Release f(x) was announced to be working on its then-forthcoming studio album on September 11, 2015, when the group traveled to Jeju Island to film a music video. The album, titled 4 Walls, was released digitally worldwide on October 27, 2015 by S.M. Entertainment. In South Korea, the album was distributed digitally and physically by S.M. Entertainment and KT Music.The music video for the title track "4 Walls" was released simultaneously. The song impacted Korean Broadcasting System's "K-Pop Connection" radio on October 29. Following the release of the album, f(x) appeared and performed on several music programs. Its first televised appearance was on October 29, 2015 on Mnet's M Countdown, where the group performed "4 Walls" and "Diamond". The group subsequently appeared on KBS' Music Bank and MBC's Show! Music Core on the two following days, respectively. To further promote the album, f(x) embarked on the concert tour Dimension 4 – Docking Station, which was its first concert tour since their debut in 2009.The tour kicked off in Seoul, South Korea at Olympic Parkfrom January 29 to 31, 2016, and further included six shows in four cities of Japan: Tokyo, Fukuoka, Osaka and Nagoya. The tour lasted from February 20 to 28, 2016. Track Listing Lyrics English Translation: The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes it’s beginning An unfamiliar blue light shines, the thing that makes me dizzy Mysteric That moment that surprises me, until a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads that is you You silently approach me, a mirage that is spread before only me Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze Opening the door that grew before me, carefully treading towards the light And I had the answers but now they mean nothing cuz these walls caught me here with something Opening a new door, as I open them these 4 walls that grew more with you These New walls that are different colours again, this New World I’m falling deeper into A bright light is lit, I can’t take my eyes off for even a moment, you’re beautiful Within the invisible mirror that drew me in, you who are not me shines The moment I meet your eyes, my heart’s already Blue Whenever I take a breath, the mirage that I see differently Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze Show me more Within my large embrace, the surprising Fantasy The more I get to know you, I can’t escape Since wherever is good, till the end of the world, bring me with you The moment you spread out your hand, the Blue that is you sways like a blue wave Slowly becoming more charmed, the mirage that shines clearly Love Love is 4 Walls, The Mirror Mirror that’s filled up by you Love is 4 Walls, The mysterious maze, maze It’s beautiful Ooh- It’s beautiful Ooh- The mysterious maze Romanized: Gamjeongiran kkocceun jjalpeun sungan pieonaneun geol Tikkeul hana eopsi wanbyeokhaessdeon sijageul neomeo Naccseon paran bicci pagodeureo eojireophin geon mysteric Nun kkamjjakhal geu sungan gipsukhan goskkaji Beonjyeobeorin neoran plue Sori eopsi dagawa naegeman pyeolchyeonaen singiru Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Nunape pieonan muneul yeoreo josimseure bicceul hyanghae bareul didyeo And I had the answert but now they mean nothing Cuz these walls caught me here with something Sae muneul yeolgo tto yeolsurok jeomjeom deo keojineun neomani gadeukhan 4 walls Tto dareun saekkkarui new wallt gipi ppajyeodeuneun new world Banjjak bicci na nan jamsirado nuneul ttel su eopseo neon areumdawo Tumyeonghage nal geuryeonaedeon geoul sogen naega anin nega bichwowa Nun majuchin geu sungan naege miso jieo nae simjangeun imi plue Sumeul naeswil ttaemada saeropge boineun singiru Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Deo naege boyeojwo Keodaran ne pum sok nollaun fantasy Neol aragalsurok heeonal su eopsneun geol Eodideun joheuni I segye kkeutkkaji deryeoga jwo Soneul ppeodeun geu sungan paran padocheoreom illeongineun neoran plue Jeomjeom deo muldeuryeowa seonmyeonghi biccnaneun singiru Love Love is 4 walls Neoro chaeun mirror mirror Love is 4 walls Sinbiroun miro miro Areumdawo ooh- areumdawo ooh- Sinbiroun miro Category:Albums